New Beginnings
by J Rider
Summary: My version on the events the day after the Battle Of Endor. Where Luke meets an old friend of Han Solo.


Disclaimer- No infringement is intended The SW characters belong to Lucasfilm. This was written for fun and because Rider just would not leave me alone till it was on paper. Enjoy!

My version of the events the day after the Battle Of Endor. Luke finds an old friend of Han's on the forest moon.

New Beginnings

****The forest moon of Endor had seen the light of dawn shine down on a newly liberated world. After the momentous events of the previous day the planet was strangely quiet.

As the sun slowly rose so did Luke Skywalker, rebel hero and Jedi Knight, having seen the sunlight through the trees Luke had decided to walk amongst them. By the time he had reached the ground from the Ewok village via ropes and ladders the sun had warmed the air.

Luke walked slowly and quietly enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his face, and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime he was free to do what he pleased. Luke had his future to think upon but the ghosts of his past still troubled him. Little did he know but events were about to overtake him once again.

Luke was so rapped up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the danger just one step away.

"STOP!" Came a voice from nowhere. Luke froze in mid step.

"Don't take that next step." The mysterious voice ordered.

Luke turned his head slightly to his right and looked in the direction the voice was coming from to see sitting in a small sunlit clearing what seemed to be a young man wearing a Rebel flight Commanders uniform. Lying next to the stranger was a rather large brown and white canine.

"I'd not put that foot down if I were you." Advised the stranger. "There's an Ewok trap there that'll take off your foot!"

"Thanks." Luke said as he looked down to see the trap poking out from the undergrowth less than three inches from his left foot. "I didn't see it there. I was light-years away." He said as he stepped carefully round the dangerous trap.

"I could see that." The stranger replied. "You really should take more care in strange places."

"I should have sensed it." Luke said. "Anyway, what are you doing out here? I thought everyone was still asleep after last night's celebrations."

"I didn't join in. With all the noise up there I needed some fresh air and a quiet place to sleep, so I came down here." The stranger pointed to a bedroll lying on the ground.

"Good idea. I wish I'd thought of that. I might have gotten some sleep. I too needed some fresh air and sometime to myself but there are far too many people up there to even think straight. By the way I'm Commander Luke Skywalker." Luke said, introducing himself and turning to take a couple of steps into the clearing where the stranger was sat.

"Name's Rider, Commander Jen Lightrider, Green Group Leader and that's Bo." Rider said indicating the canine. "The famous Skywalker? Well, it's always nice to meet a fellow pilot."

"Can't say that I've seen you around." Luke commented.

"No. You won't have." Jen replied. "I've been on the Medical Frigate for the last couple of months. I got caught by Imperials on my last mission, and got pretty messed up when they used an experimental virus on me. But I got away. I always do."

"You sound really lucky." Luke said. He walked into the clearing where the other pilot was sat leaning against a tree. Once he had moved closer he could see the stranger more clearly. The youth had short blond hair and the strongest green eyes he'd ever seen.

Luke finally ended up stood in front of Jen where he asked. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Yeah, sure, do." Jen replied.

As Luke leaned forward to sit down he noticed a silver and black cylindrical tube almost eight inches long attached to the rebel's belt. It looked very much like a lightsaber, a Jedi weapon hardly carried openly throughout the galaxy in these dark times.

Luke could not resist he had to ask. "I've got to be seeing things. That's a lightsaber hilt slung on your belt, but you're not a Jedi? I'd have sensed you long before I saw you." Luke said. "You can't be a Jedi Knight. Yoda told me I was the last one!"

Jen had of course spotted Luke's lightsaber and the fact that he was not carrying a blaster. That said a lot about him. "It's a 'saber all right and it's mine by right of blood kin. My father was a Jedi, though I've had no training. Why am I telling you this? It could get me killed?" Jen said puzzled.

"You're in no danger from me. I can assure you." Luke said reassuringly. "I am a trained Jedi. Would you mind if I checked you with the Force?" He asked hopefully. "It means I gotta touch you."

"Go ahead." Jen replied with determination. "I've always wanted to know for sure, but I know. Somehow I've always known."

"Okay, this won't hurt a bit." Luke said as he got up and knelt by Jen's side.

As he went to touch Jen's head the large canine lying next to Jen moved his head and the dog's brown eyes met Luke's blue ones for just an instant and in those brief seconds an understanding passed between them.

"Odd, Bo usually reacts when anyone goes near me." Jen said. "I guess if he's happy you must be trustworthy."

Luke then placed his left hand on Jen's forehead and closed his eyes. A moment later he opened his eyes and withdrew his hand quickly in surprise.

"You're a girl!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I am. I was born that way, but am I a Jedi?" She asked.

"Yes, you are." Luke replied not sure what had shocked him most. The fact that there were other's with Jedi blood or the fact that what he'd thought was a boy is in fact a girl.

"Well that's a relief. Han always said I should've been born a man." Jen replied. "He always said it wasn't right that a girl could be such good a pilot and mechanic."

"Han!? You can't possibly mean Han Solo, can you?" Luke asked surprised for the third time in the same day.

"Yep, I don't know any other Han's. Me and Solo go way back, though it's been years since I saw him and Chewie." She said in explanation.

"I don't believe this!" Luke exclaimed. "You're a potential Jedi and a friend of Han's. I know he's saved my life a couple of times but he can't have saved half the galaxy!"

"Yeah, I heard about some of those scrapes you've been in." Then she asked. "The Death Star and how many others?"

"How did you come to meet Han and Chewie?" Luke demanded.

"Well, I shipped out of Nantooine with 'em a year or so before the first Death Star was destroyed." She told Luke.

"Han took me in just when I needed to get off that planet. I stayed awhile to pay off my passage and learnt to fly the _Falcon_ and I even learnt a little Wookiee. I guess Han liked having me around, then that Jabba The Hutt stuff got started and Han thought it would be better and safer for me if I left. So we parted company and I ain't seen him or the Wookiee since, even though I've been with the Alliance and so have they, we just never did end up in the same place at the same time. After all it's a big galaxy." She added with a note of sadness.

"Well, I guess I owe you one for stopping me from stepping into that Ewok trap," Luke's eyes lit up. "Here's an idea. How's about we go see if Han and Chewie are awake yet! I'm sure they would be pleased to see you."

The big grin on Jen's face said it all. "Why not?" She smiled.

"Okay." Luke thought out loud. "Let's see where would he have crashed out? I know he did some celebrating last night!"

"Then he's bound to be asleep under something or someone!" Jen replied with another smile.

"You do know him!" Luke replied. "That's our Han all right, though he's changed just a bit. He did say he was going to do some work on the _Falcon_ after yesterday's battle and the _Falcon_'s on the _Headquarters Frigate_, so shall we start there?"

"You're the expert. Please lead the way." Jen said happily.

* * *

By the time Luke, Jen and her canine Bo had walked back through the giant trees to the base of the Ewok village the sun was high in the sky, and up in the trees of the village there were signs of rebels and Ewoks awakening to the new day.

"Let's not go up there," Jen suggested. "I'm sure we can find a shuttle or something else to get us up the _Frigate _without asking anyone."

"I know just the shuttle." Luke replied helpfully. "I used it last night to escape from the Death Star."

"You were on that thing?" Jen asked incredibly.

"Yeah, I had a meeting with Vader and the Emperor." Luke told her calmly.

"You must be one hell of a guy to have gotten out of that!" Jen commented impressed.

"Thanks for the compliment, I think," Luke said. "It's this way, the shuttle should be just up ahead."

As they walked round an extremely large tree there came into view an Imperial Lambada class Shuttle sitting in a large clearing. This just happened to be the very shuttle that Luke used to escape from the Death Star in. With the sun shining down on the shuttle the metal gleamed but also clearly could be seen the burn marks on its hull. They showed just how close Luke had come to loosing his life. The entrance ramp was still down so Luke escorted Jen and Bo aboard.

"This way." He called from the top of the ramp.

Luke and Jen made their way to the cockpit where Luke took the pilot's seat and Jen the co-pilot's. Bo meanwhile made himself comfortable sitting on the seat behind Jen. Without a word Luke warmed up the shuttle while Jen was lost in thought. Luke snapped her out of her reverie with a few words.

"Do you want to take her up or shall I?" He asked.

"Can I? It's been so long since I've flown. They've had me grounded and this new General wouldn't let me back in my X-Wing even for the big battle! If I get my hands on him...." Jen left that threat unfinished.

"Well, you don't need any General's permission to fly this, as it is kinda mine. Well, I appropriated it from the Empire. So let's get going." Luke gave her one of his rare smiles.

* * *

The short trip to the _Frigate_ went without a hitch while Jen told Luke a little about her adventures with Han and Chewbacca. They arrived at the _Frigate's_ main hangar deck busily discussing how to surprise Han and Chewie.

The main hangar of the _Headquarters Frigate_ was unusually quiet when Jen and Luke landed. There was little activity amongst the X-Wing, A-Wing, B-Wing and Y-Wing fighters that were scattered around the bay. There were only a few techs working on the fighters. The only real activity seemed to be around the_ Millenium Falcon_. Luke, Jen and Bo walked slowly across the hangar. From where they had entered they could see Chewbacca the Wookiee, as his large hairy form stood out even at a distance.

"They are there. Let's surprise them, shall we?" Suggested Luke. "Stay hidden till I call you."

Chewbacca meanwhile had disappeared inside the _Falcon_.

"Okay, this should be fun." Jen replied as she stepped out of sight behind a nearby X-Wing.

Luke continued walking towards the_ Falcon_. He aimed directly for the main ramp. When he got there he stopped and called up the open ramp to Han and Chewie.

"Han, are you in there?"

"Of course I am, Kid. Where did you think I was, on the Death Star?" Han shouted down sarcastically. Which was just the kind of remark Luke had expected.

"Well, come down here and bring Chewie with you." Luke ordered.

"Why?" Han yelled from the interior of the _Falcon_.

"Just do it, will ya!" Luke replied a little impatiently.

"Okay Kid, we're here. This had better be good. We've got a lot of work to do on the _Falcon_ here." Solo quipped as he came to stand beside Luke.

"Yeah, it is." Luke assured his friend. "I got someone here wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Okay, you can come out now." Luke called in Jen's direction.

Jen stepped out from behind the X-Wing and walked slowly but surely toward the _Millenium Falcon_ and her crew.

"That piece of junk looks worse then ever!" Jen called from across the bay.

"By the stars, Jen Lightrider you...." Han was speechless but it didn't last long. "Don't insult my ship. I've told you about that before!" He cried in amused tones.

Jen reached Han and by way of a reply she asked. "General Solo now is it? I heard you'd finally taken a commission."

Han looked at Luke and shrugged. "What else could I do?"

The next thing that Jen knew was that she could hardly breathe as Chewbacca had put his massive arms around her from behind and picked her up for a bear-hug.

"Okay Chewie, not so hard." Jen managed to say

"Rah ogg rrrh?" Chewie said into Jen's ear.

"Yes, of course I'm glad to see you Chewie." Jen replied to the Wookiee's question.

"Hey partner, put her down I want a hug, too." Han ordered his friend.

Chewbacca put Jen down and Han immediately hugged her in his place.

While still in Solo's arms Jen asked Chewie. "Have you been looking after this pirate like I asked ya to?"

Chewie's answering bark was quick in response. "Rah."

"Good. But he does look a little worse for wear!" Jen commented.

Chewie barked his agreement as Han let her go. Luke was quite happily watching events as they unfolded.

"Well, we have been through a few close scrapes," Han answered.

"Judging by the state of the _Falcon_ more than a few," Jen replied.

There was a chuckle from Luke at that as he'd been in a few of those scrapes.

"What about you in that uniform?" Han asked. "I never expected to see you again."

"I managed to get myself a position as a co-pilot and not long after that we got high-jacked by rebels and I ended up joining them." Jen explained. "I'll tell you about it some time. Since then I've been flying fighters and now I'm a Flight Commander."

"And how nice you look in your uniform." Han teased Jen.

"Luke was telling me the _Falcon_ needs some repairs." Jen said shrugging of Han's remark.

"Yeah, Lando had a little accident yesterday with her after he promised me she'd not get a scratch." Han told Jen.

Then from across the hangar came the just mentioned Lando Calrissian in his new General's uniform. In tow with him were C-3PO and R2-D2. Artoo was pushing along an anti-grav sled and on the sled was a new sensor suite and dish for the _Falcon_ to replace the one lost in the battle of Endor.

"Didn't I tell you I'd get her fixed good as new?" Lando said with a gesture indicating the new dish.

"Yeah, but who's going to fix her?" Han asked.

"Us We'll end up doing all the work ourselves." He answered himself. "Jen, this is Lando Calrissian."

"General Calrissian and I have already met." She said coldly. "He's the one who stopped me from flying as Green Group Leader in yesterday's big battle."

"I had nothing to do with it. I had orders from higher up saying you weren't to fly. Due to medical grounds." Lando told her in his own defence.

"I'll take your word for it," Jen said. "Besides, if Han let you fly the _Falcon, _he must trust you. So I guess I can, too."

"Excuse me, can I interrupt this reunion for a sec?" Luke asked.

"Sure Kid, what?" Han asked.

"Where is Leia?" Luke wanted to know.

"I don't know." Han answered. "She said she'd be here to help. But I've not seen her."

"Excuse me, Master Luke, but I was with the Princess Leia earlier. She was called away to a meeting of some importance I believe. The messenger told Her Highness there was a transmission that Admiral Ackbar wanted her to hear. She asked me to tell you and General Solo that she would be along to help as soon as she was able." Threepio informed them.

"Thanks, Threepio." Luke said to the droid.

"Shall we get this dish in place or are we going to stand here all day?" Lando asked inquiring about the repairs.

"You heard the man. Jen, are you still good with electronics?" Han asked his old friend.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you've just been drafted." Han smiled.

"Would you do the honours with the internal stuff for the rectenna, once we've got it up top?" Han asked as if they have not been apart for years.

"Yeah, sure, but on one condition." Jen said. "Tell me, there aren't so many changes inside the _Falcon_ that I won't know what I'm doing, are there?" Han shook his head indicating that there were not. "And you get us something to eat. I'm starving!"

Chewie growled his agreement at the mention of food.

"Okay, that's easy. Threepio, go to the mess hall and see if you and Artoo can get enough for the five of us." Han commanded the droids.

"Yes, General Solo. Come along Artoo." The droids left with Artoo bleeping questions at his counterpart.

Threepio's voice could be heard off in the distance answering R2-D2's question. "No, Artoo, I don't know who the young lady was." The voices of the droids faded away as they left the hangar.

"What about me, Han?" Luke enquired of the _Falcon_'s Captain.

"Well, Kid, you can check the topside quad gun. If you will?" Han smiled. "Jen, while you're waiting for us to get the dish up there, would you give the _Falcon's_ belly the once over?"

"No, problem."

"Okay folks, let's get to work." Han called enthusiastically.

* * *

Princess Leia Organa had finished her meeting with Admiral Ackbar and had made her way to the _Millenium Falcon_ to help Han with the repairs as promised. The repair effort on the_ Falcon_ had moved inside where Jen had nearly finished working on the electronics for the dish that led to the cockpit display. Also in the cockpit was Luke who was checking the navi-putor. Meanwhile in the main hold Han, Chewie, and Lando were checking some of the ship's other systems that were damaged in the battle.

Princess Leia's voice came loudly into the _Falcon_ from where she was stood at the bottom of the open ramp.

"Han, are you there?" She called.

"Yes, I'm here." Came the reply.

Leia entered the _Falcon_ to see empty food cartons lying in a mess all over the holographic chess board and Han, Chewbacca, and Lando all dirty, and standing in a pit having removed the deck plates to get some of the more inaccessible parts that needed to be repaired.

At the sound of Leia's voice drifting into the cockpit Luke quickly finished his work and checked with Jen to see if she had finished her work, which she had. So they collected Bo from the walkway where he had been sleeping and went to see what was happening in the hold. They entered to see Leia stood near to the acceleration couch and chessboard.

"Sorry, I'm so late Han," Leia explained. "There was a transmission from a rebel spy with some important information Admiral Ackbar wanted me to hear, then we went to talk to Mon Mothma about it."

"I see but you're here now." Han asked concerned, "Anything to worry about?"

"No. Something to plan for," Leia explained. "There's to be a meeting of Imperial Lords and Commanders in forty days."

"Hi, Leia." Luke said from behind the Princess.

"Luke! There you are." Leia said slightly startled.

"Yes, Leia. I've been here most of the day." Luke replied.

"Han, I've finished the repairs on the sensor suite, it all checks out." Jen reported to Solo.

"Great Kid," Han said. "We're almost done here. How about you, Luke, are you done too?"

"Yes, with a little of Jen's help I'm all through," Luke replied.

"Han, who is that?" Leia asked pointing to Jen who was stood just in the entranceway to the hold next to Luke. "You're not just letting any of our techs help, are you?"

"No. Jen Lightrider, may I present Princess Leia Organa," Han said. "Leia, this is Jen, she's an old friend. Luke found her down on Endor."

"Hello Jen. You're Green Group's Leader aren't you?" Leia asked placing the name.

"Yes I am, ...er, Your Highness." Jen said a little uneasy in the Royal presence.

"You've been helping with the _Falcon_'s repairs, have you?" Leia asked the newcomer.

"Just a little," Jen replied.

"Don't be so modest Kid," Han said. "You've halved the time it would had taken us without your help."

"Well, I can't help being a good tech, can I?" Jen replied to Han's compliment.

Leia noticed Luke's bionic right hand still wore the black glove to cover the damage it sustained on Tatooine. "Luke shouldn't you get that hand of yours fixed?" Leia asked obviously concerned.

"Oh, I'd forgotten all about it," Luke replied. "I'll get it done soon."

"Luke, you'd better get it done while you have the chance." Leia told him.

"But we're not finished here yet," Luke protested.

"Run along, kid. We can manage without you." Han told him. "Go get it done before I have Chewie here carry you there!"

Chewbacca barked his agreement to Han's scheme and moved out of the pit towards Luke to pick him up, but before he could do so Luke gave in. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

"Mind if I tag along?" Jen asked Luke. "I've a few things to pick up on the Medical Frigate."

"Please, do," Luke agreed.

"Make sure he does have it done will ya, Kid?" Han said to Jen.

"If I have to keep my blaster trained on him the whole time," Jen patted the blaster at her hip and smiled. The smile quickly became a laugh. Getting the joke Luke laughed too.

"That's the spirit," Han smiled. "We'll make a pirate out of you yet!"

Han's finishing laugh followed Luke and Jen as they left, along with Bo who was following behind.

"Luke seems very fond of her already." Leia commented.

"She's a good kid," Han said. "And a great pilot. I think she likes him too. Now shall we get this finished?"

"What would you like me to do?" The Princess asked.

"Well, you could pass me the hydro-spanners." Han suggested.

* * *

Luke, Jen and her canine companion Bo had made there way across the _Headquarters Frigate's_ hangar deck to the Imperial shuttle they used earlier and made the short trip to the _Medical Frigate_. They left the shuttle docked on the ship and made their way to the Medical Center where Luke's bionic right hand could be repaired.

"I shan't be long. My room is just down the corridor." Jen said as she left Luke to the attentions of the medical droid 2-1-B. Bo followed Jen out of the medical bay.

Too-One-Bee began work on Luke's hand by first removing the black leather glove Luke had been wearing and examining the damage that had been done to it by the laser blast in the fight on Jabba's sail barge.

Meanwhile Jen had reached her room and after receiving a quick comm-call telling her that she was back on the active duty roster. She opened the door and spoke into the darkened room.

"Essay, are you here?"

"Of course I am. Guv, right here." Came a male voice from the darkness.

Jen stepped through the doorway and switched on the lights.

"Hi. Sorry not much time to explain but we're leaving." She said to the white, green and silver R2 unit standing in a corner.

"Where are we going?" Asked the droid.

"To a new berth on _Home One_, they need the bed and I'm back on active duty." Jen replied as she picked up her few belongings and put them into the carryall that had been stored under the bed during her stay.

"Did you enjoy your day on Endor, Guv?" The droid asked.

"Yes I did. And you'll never guess who I met down there?"

"Well then you'd better tell me who it was, hadn't you?" Replied the droid impatiently.

"Okay." Jen smiled and said. "Luke Skywalker and do you know what? He took me to see Han and Chewbacca!"

"You mean you've finally found Captain Solo and the Wookiee?"

"Yeah, I've been with them all afternoon." She informed her droid. "Now, let's go. I've got to met Luke again."

Jen, Bo and Essay left the small room and walked quickly back to the room where Jen had left Luke.

They entered the Medical Center to see Too-One-Bee almost finished with Luke's hand.

"We're back." Announced Jen.

"So I see." Luke said.

"Yes and they have finally put me back on active duty status. At last I can fly my X-Wing again." Jen informed him.

"Is that your R2 unit?" Luke asked.

"Yes. This is SA-3E or Essay to his friends." Jen told Luke.

"Hello there." Luke said to the droid.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Replied the R2 unit in his human voice.

"He didn't bleep!" Luke exclaimed. "He actually spoke!"

"Yes, he does tend to do that." Jen laughed. She had become used to the reaction when anyone first heard her droid speak instead of the usual bleeps and whistles that all R2 units should make. "I did some work on him myself. The bleeps got on my nerves."

"The Guv gave me a vocoder so instead of having to bleep I can speak proper Basic." Essay said in a cheerful voice.

"Aren't you the ace tech?" Luke commented. "You did a lot of the work on the _Falcon_ and you work on your own droid. What else do you repair?"

"I do most of the repairs on my X-Wing myself." Jen told him matter of factly. "I do like to tinker just a bit, besides my stepfather taught me all I know, so why not use it? You never know when it might come in handy and it does help to keep in practice."

Too-One-bee finished Luke's hand by putting a covering of plasti-flesh over the repaired area and Luke then flexed the fingers and nodded his thanks to the medical droid.

"Shall we go find your new quarters?" Luke asked Jen.

"Why not?"

The two humans, canine and droid made their way via shuttle back to the Main Frigate and easily found Jen's new room. It was only three doors down from Luke's own room.

At the door to Jen's room they parted for the night but before any words were spoken green eyes met blue and Jen quickly leaned over and kissed Luke gently on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She said and in the next instant while Luke was still too shocked to speak she had closed the door. Which left Luke staring at the closed door and wondering why he only ever got kissed on the cheek. But then he thought perhaps this old friend of Han's may be more than a friend after all she had the potential to become a Jedi Knight if he had the time, the skill to and patience to train her or Leia. Maybe he wouldn't go on alone after all. With bright red cheeks he turned toward his room for some much-needed sleep.

The End?


End file.
